Beta Suit
The Beta Suit is a prototype time-traveling power armor that The Time Traveler uses in Time Shift. It is better adapted to combat than its predecessor, the Alpha Suit, It appears to be lightly armored with a mixture of Carbon fiber,Metal and rubber. The Beta suit features an On-board AI Chip called S.S.A.M. that controls suit functions, allows the user to hack into computers and receive radio transmissions. It is also used to prevent temporal paradoxes. The suit contains an auto-return system, designed to return a the suit to 'original' jump point after a certain time. During the course of the game the suits 'origin drive' is damaged and must be replaced, preventing the suit from using the auto-return system. The suit is design to connect directly to a person nervous system as can be seen in the opening sequence, when several spikes are inserted into the spine of the beta suiter. The Beta suit's powers can vastly improve a persons effectiveness in combat by allowing them to to use three time shifting abilities. These include: stop, slow and rewind (all of which can be used in conjunction to preform manoeuvres against the enemy) Stop Time One of the three abilities of the Beta Suit.When stop-time is activated the user moves out of sync with the normal time period allowing him to theoretically rewrite time so that whatever he does while time is stopped, goes unnoticed (such as walking past enemies who have not noticed the user) the stopping time ability causes a white "haze" feature in the user's vision when in use. Stop time doesn't last as long as slow time, so in most battles and when crossing mine fields, etc., slow time is better, but when covering short distances, such as getting through laser traps, stopping the lasers with stop time is better. While Stop Time is in use, water is as solid as concrete and can be ran across while the effect lasts. To enemies it appears as if the user has teleported. Slow Time Allow the user to move in time at a normal pace while the rest of the word moves extremely slowly. To others the suiter appear to be moving very quickly. This cause a Blueshift effect in the user's vision when in use. Rewind Time Allows the user to rewind time, which theoretically lets him rewrite it, future events can be undone and better courses of action can be taken. This function's only drawback is that it can only hold onto past information for roughly 10-30 seconds, at full charge you will only be able to travel 30 seconds into the past. Once this is done the suit re-syncs time so that the user cannot undo his rewind (theoretically double rewinding) and to prevent paradoxes, it automatically disengages whenever the user attempts to interact with something or initiates any aggressive action. Rewinding causes a yellow "haze" in the user's vision when in use. Other functions At various points in the game the suit can intercept enemy radio transmissions that S.S.A.M. believes relevant. S.S.A.M can also hack into computers and store the information discovered. The Beta suit repairs the user a short time after taking damage. The suit features a detection system that can identify allies and hostile forces. The Suit can also keep track of any weapons and explosives carried by the user. It will also project all vital information onto the HUD of the helmet. Category:Equipment/technology __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Height: 195 cm (6"5 ft) Close inspection determent's the approximate height of the protagonist.